It Started with a Bet
by Blue Sky Of Love
Summary: Who will win in the end? [Slightly AU]
1. The Bet

Oliver Davis and his friends are in the bar, celebrating his brother's engagement to Masako Hara - a well-known and famous celebrity in Japan. He's happy that finally, his brother found someone whom he can spend the rest of his life with.

"Hey Noll, are you okay?" His brother, Eugene or Gene for short, asked as he reached him a drink

"Oh, he's just jealous Gene~" Madoka sing, teasing him, and her husband Koujo Lin smirked at him

He glared at her "I'm not. Why would I?"

"It's because your brother already found someone to love, he will settled down soon. While you, you still play with those women" Houshou teasingly grin at him, as he put his arms over his shoulder.

"With my looks and money, I can make women sweep off their feet" he smugly said

"Says the man who don't have a date tonight" Yasuhara shot back, the lady in his arms giggle.

His glare swift from Houshou to him "Did you forget how those women begged on their knees for me to have sex with them?"

"But still, none of those women are here with you tonight" Yasuhara retorted

"Those women are for bed, not for hang outs and parties."

Gene scoffed "It's because those women are your flings Noll. None of those bitches you slept with have capture your heart. It's awkward to bring a woman whom you're not comfortable with"

Masako cling her arms on Gene "I agree. You know that they are only after your body, and a status of 'I had sex with Oliver Davis' to make their other friends jealous"

"I never slept with them" Oliver rectify which made his friend raised their eyebrow and look at him unbelievably, he sigh and explain "After I done it with them, I always go home to sleep whatever time is it. I'm not comfortable to sleep with someone in my arms."

Everyone gape at him "You mean, after you fuck them, you leave them alone?" it was Lin who asked, Oliver nodded and gulp his drink

"Okay if those women are nothing to you, so why don't we find a girl to be your date on your brother's wedding next year?" Ayako – Houshou's wife suggested, Madoka and Yasuhara's eyes glinted with excitement.

"I'm on it!" They both excitedly said. Lin took his check book and write some amount. He put it on the table and said

"Three million yen. That bartender over there…" pointing at the brown-haired lady, who's happily chatting and serving drinks "Let's start with, if you can kiss her and she won't object, you can have it" They all looked at the lady that Lin pointed.

Oliver smirked at him "That's all? What if she will fall in love with me the moment she saw my face?"

"Then four million yen" They all unbelievably looked at Masako, and she sweetly smile at them "If you can make her fall in love with you before the wedding," she took her check book from her purse and write an amount "This four million yen will be yours" she wave the newly signed check

Ayako chuckle and took out her own check book writing some amount, then slammed it on the table "Five million yen"

"WHAT?!" Madoka, Housho, and Yasuhara, exclaimed. Gene chocked from his drink, Lin and Masako both have their eyes widened.

The red-hair woman smirk "For five million yen, Noll will fall in love with her. If he will, Masako and Lin's bets will be mine."

Oliver snorted "You're only wasting your money, Ayako"

She crossed her arms "Oh? Is Oliver Davis, by any chance, afraid?" she challenged him with a teasing smirk

"Me? Afraid? Hell no! Leave it to me" he took off Masako's engagement ring "But first, let me borrow this"

"Make sure to bring it back, idiot!" Gene yelled but because of the loudness of the music, he didn't hear him.

* * *

Oliver unbuttoned the first four buttons on his black shirt, revealing his well tone chest, and sit on the counter.

"One Gin and Tonic please" he said in his most seductive voice and fake smile, the lady shortly glance at him and smile

"Sure" Oliver blinked at her retrieving back, she didn't even took a second glance on his chest, his pride was hurt, his chest is one of his many assets. The lady put down the drink in front of him, and entertained the other customers. When Oliver made sure there's no one distracting her, he called the lady's attention

"Yes, sir?" she asked politely

"You want to see some magic?" he asked, looking at her eyes, he saw her raised her eyebrow at him. He chuckled and made the ring move on its own. He smirked when he saw an excitement glint in her eyes, he made it disappear.

"Eh? Where is it?"

"You want to know?" she nodded, he gestured her to come closer when she did, he kissed the corner of her lips which made her stunned. Then he went back to his friends wearing a smug look.

On the table, everybody saw how Oliver kissed the lady and Lin growled when he saw Oliver going back to them with smug on his face.

"I should have told him to kiss her on the lips with tongue" he muttered, Madoka just chuckled

"Way to go, Noll!" Yasuhara cheered

"What can I do? I'm too good-looking to resist!" he proudly said.

He was about to sit down when he felt someone's tapping his shoulder calling for his attention, when he turned to see who, he was welcomed by a fist on his jaw. Everybody was shocked. The brown-haired lady just punched Oliver Davis! Oliver widened his eyes from what just happen, he saw her wipe the part where he just kissed earlier with a disgust face.

"Jerk!" she spat and left.

Everybody tried not to laugh at him, but failed miserably.

"I guess you failed" Lin said, trying not to laugh at him.

Oliver regain his composure and smirk "No I didn't, hold your bets, I will make her pay. I will make her fall in love with me" he said seriously. And glared at the lady on the counter.

Gene wolf whistle, and put his arms on his fiancée's waist "This is going to be interesting"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

This is what happen, I'm half way on the new chapter of 'Your Highness' then this idea came into my mind like a lightning bolt. Lol.

No time to proofread. ^^

\- BSOL x


	2. The Plan

It's been one month since the incident in the bar, he's trying to look for the bartender but the owner won't give him her name. He sighed as he review his schedule. He didn't want to lose the bet, his pride as a man is on the line, he will make her fall in love with him, he will make her cry for him as her punishment from hurting his pride, and from humiliating him in front of his friends. They always teased him about what happen.

He smirk, no one can resist Oliver Davis, and he will make sure to teach her that. She's a woman, if he knows more she's one of those women who will willingly open their legs to him. He can't trust them, they are only after his body. Ayako is so stupid to bet that he will fall in love. Never... _never again._

He walked to the conference room in Tokyo University, he was a guest speaker. He will lecture the importance of Parapsychology in the society, and to those skeptics.

The lecture will be attended by all of the Parapsychology major students in all year levels. When his lecture was done, he gave time to those students who wanted his signature for his books. He inwardly scowl, they are all squealing and it irritates him.

After he's done dealing with those girls - who use his book to get near to him - he directly went to the parking lot, he felt his phone vibrated and saw that Gene sent him an invitation for lunch in his apartment with the gang.

He was going to reject it when someone bump into his chest, he cursed when he almost lost his balance. He heard a woman's shriek and a 'thud'. His eyes widened when he saw who the clumsy woman is.

"Kyaa!" she landed beautifully with her butt on the ground, her legs were parted slightly, she cursed herself for not wearing bloomers today. She look at the person who she bumped with, when she saw his familiar face, she scowl and instinctively close her legs.

She stand up and dusted off her skirt "Are you okay?" she asked, after she pulled herself up.

Oliver smirk "Yes, and next time, don't be stupid and use your eyes to see what's in front of you"

Her ears twitch, she put her arms on her waist and raised her eyebrow "Excuse me, mister! If only you aren't so busy texting while walking, maybe you saw that I'm in a hurry for my next class and you should step aside" she complained, after she picked her books from the ground.

Oliver saw a familiar cover.

"Are you a parapsychology major student?" He curiously asked.

She nodded "Yes"

"I'm Oliver Davis, I didn't saw you in the line earlier when I'm signing my books."

"I don't need your autograph, Dr. Davis" She gasped when she saw the time "It's your fault I'm thirty minutes late!" she pointed a finger on him while yelling

"It's not my fault that you're an idiot" he teased, he smirk when he saw her reaction

"Whatever!" she said rolling her eyes and ready to leave, but he stopped her

"Isn't it rude not to tell your name to someone who humbly introduced his self?"

When Oliver saw her smile, it literally took his breath away, it's not the kind of smile that she gave to the costumers in the bar "Mai. My name is Mai. Have a good day ahead, Dr. Davis" and he was watching her back as she left.

"I already have a good day, Mai" then a devilish smirk plastered on his face, he will change his plans on how to get close to her.

* * *

"Really, Noll?" Gene surprisingly asked as he told them what happened earlier. They are gathering in Gene's apartment, although they are twins, they live separately.

Yasuhara chuckled "It took you... what? One month to get _only_ her name?"

"Oliver Davis' charm is wearing off!" Houshou teased, as he reached patted his back. The others laugh at them.

"Noll can't get this one girl in one click, like what he used to do with his girlfriends" Madoka added with a teasing grin.

His eyebrow shot up when she mentioned 'girlfriends' "They are not my girlfriends, Madoka. They are only my bed partners, stress relievers"

Ayako snorted "And you wanted to add this Mai in your 'Bed Partners' list?"

"Of course, she's an interesting one. I will approach her differently." he stated as he sip his tea. He already have a plan how to get close to her.

"Oh? And what's your plan?" Masako curiously ask, as she sit on Gene's lap.

"It's a secret..."

They all look worried, not to Oliver, but to Mai. They saw the devilish smirk on the young researcher's face as he stares at nothing. Maybe he's thinking about his plan on how to get the poor woman to his bed.

* * *

"Class, as you all know that Professor Shing is away for a business trip in a moment, so Dr. Oliver Davis volunteered to substitute him for a while." The dean introduced him to the class.

That's right, in order to get close Mai is to step in the place where she will spent most of her time.

And like any other class he handled before, the women blushed and sent a flirtatious look at him. He inwardly cringe. He look around the room and frown, Mai is nowhere to be found.

He was so sure that this is her class, he looked up about her from the student's data base; Mai Taniyama – a Parapsychology major and Linguistic minor graduating student, she's an honor student, and still looking for a company to have her internship.

The dean faced him and holds out his hand "I hope you will find it enjoyable to teach this class Dr. Davis"

Oliver took it, and gave him his 'business smile' "I will –"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Mai sweep in the room, she was breathing heavily, obviously from running.

"Ms. Taniyama, even tardiness has its limit" The dean glare at her, she slightly flinch

She sheepishly smile at him "I'm sorry and I will not do it again?"

The dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "How many times I already heard that phrase from you?" she open her mouth to answer but he stop her, "Never mind that, go to your seat. You might be an honor student, but remember, your attendance can affect your grades."

She heard some her classmates snickered, some of the women glared at her when they saw how Oliver was smirking while staring at her.

He apologetically bow before Oliver "I'm sorry about her behavior, Dr. Davis"

"Its fine Professor, I encounter lots of students like her. I know that I'm only a substitute instructor, but can I discipline her in my own way?"

"Of course you can! That would be great."

"Thank you"

When the dean left, he made a roll call. When he called Mai's name he announced

"Detention for being late in my first day of teaching" he saw her eyes widened, she wanted to protest but he added "For trying to protest, detention for two days"

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed as she slammed her hands on her desk and stood up

"That makes it three days. Try to disobey me, or you will have a detention during my stay here"

She plopped down on her chair before cursing him under her breath. Oliver smile, but since he's facing the white board writing their lesson, no one saw it.

* * *

After class, Mai wanted to sneak out when she saw Oliver busy putting his thing in his bag, but unfortunately Oliver was sharp.

"Four days detention" his voice echoed the room. She frustratingly groaned

"I'm sorry, okay?" she said as she walked towards him

Oliver gazed at her, shoulder-length brown hair, her brown eyes that seems always sparkling and full of life, her smile was captivating. Yes, it was her smile that made her attractive. She was at least on his shoulder level. He can see her curves on her fit blouse, and her chest that not too small and not too big it's perfect for her physique, she don't wear make-up, so the glow on her face was natural.

She's not that beautiful compared to his bed partners – those women only look beautiful because they wear too much make up, and wear skimpy skirt and top – but her, she's beautiful in her own way even without trying. He swallowed when he look at her naturally pink lips. He even wonder how many men have tasted it.

He blinked when he saw her hands waving closely before his face. He saw a worried expression from her.

"Are you okay, Dr. Davis?"

He cleared his throat to push away the blush that begins to form. Damn! He didn't even know that he can blush until now. He saw many naked women before, he even touched them but it didn't make him blush

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about your detention"

"Oh no! Please make it easier." she begged with a puppy eyes, and he wanted to laugh.

"Tell me why you were late"

She mumbled her answer "Mai, I'm a human being so talk in human language"

"I overslept!" she announced with a red-face

"That's not an excuse. So become my student assistant, work for me after school"

"No can do. I have a part time job and there's someone whom I always visit after school."

He raised his eyebrow, he wondered if she's romantically attached to someone "What kind of part time job and where?" he asked as he close his laptop to put in his bag.

"Oh come on! Don't play innocent, you already know what and where. It's in the bar where you almost took my first kiss. Luckily, I didn't move, so you didn't kissed my lips."

Oliver lose his grip on his laptop and dropped it on the floor, he look at her in shock "No one kissed you before?" he almost raised her voice, he was staring, waiting for her answer

"Nope~" she emphasized the 'p', "Are you okay? Is your laptop okay?"

He pick it up and put it in the bag "Yes, it's not a cheap brand. And what about the person you will visit after school?"

Mai gave her a warm smile " **S-E-C-R-E-T**!" she playfully winked at him, when he scowl, she laugh "Don't get angry. It's personal, I won't tell you"

He sighed, he wanted to know it, _patience, patience,_ he reminded his self "Do you know how to make tea?" she nodded "Good. For now, you will be making my tea before and after class"

"Eh? 'for now' you said?"

"Yes. So Mai, Tea"

"Ugh! Can you at least say please?"

"No. It's your punishment"

The two of them went to the kitchen in faculty office, and Mai made him his tea. Oliver amusingly watch her as she move around, she tripped twice, she hit her elbow on the wall, she hit her knee on the chair, and lastly, she burned her finger. He sighed, she's a walking disaster.

Now that he know that she's romantically unattached to anyone there will be no obstacle to his other plans.


	3. The Offer

He used to treat women with respect.

He used to treat them as if they're a precious gem.

He used to handle them with care.

He used to be the 'perfect gentleman'.

But only ended up being betrayed... He close his heart to the emotion called love, and started to play with women's emotions and body, this is what they wanted from him after all.

He won't cry because of those filthy women, who only after for his fame, money, and sex. He won't become stupid because of them.

"Good morning, Dr. Davis!" Mai greeted him with a warm smile. That warm smile that give him a weird warm feeling on his chest, and on his face. It's the third day of her detention, and tomorrow will be her last day.

"Mai, have you already chosen a company for your internship?" He inquired. He wanted her to work for him, as much as he hate to admit it, her tea is addicting.

"No, why?"

"Then work for me"

She raised her eyebrow on him, she's staring at him as if making sure if she heard her right.

Oliver smirk "I know I'm handsome, don't stare too much"

Her face was red with anger "Sorry to burst bubble oh-so-great-scientist, but I'm not staring at your ugly face"

He walk towards her on the counter, leaning closer to her "Are you sure?" he whispered

Mai was blushing, she can feel his warm breath on her face "Y-yeah, I-I'm s-sure"

"You're stammering Mai, is my presence affecting you?" his voice is teasing, he grin when he saw her blush more.

She was save by the kettle's whistle, and the other professor's arrival. Oliver went back to his temporary table after giving her a teasing smirk.

* * *

He almost have her, he can't help but smile at young lady who still pouting while filing his files beside him. He don't want to admit it but he found it cute.

"Dr. Naru, I'm done"

The young doctor spluttered his tea and glared at Mai - who seems enjoying his reaction "What did you just called me?"

"Dr. Naru, as in Dr. Narcissist" she giggled cutely, and he won't admit it.

He rolled his eyes "Whatever"

She sling her bag on her shoulder and wave at him "And oh, just to remind you that tomorrow will be my last day of detention" he nodded.

He sighed when she left. He felt... lonely. Since he don't have anything to do he decided to go home. He was driving on his way to his apartment when he saw Mai, giving food to the old woman on the streets. She smile at the old woman, saying something funny because the old woman laugh. Oliver can't help but smile, when she left. He parked his car in front of a sushi restaurant, he bought one box of sushi and he gave it to the same old woman that Mai talked to.

He went to his car and felt his phone vibrated, he raised his eyebrow at the sender, it's one of those women. She's asking for his presence in her apartment because she's 'lonely' and miss him. Well, he's bored anyway so he replied that he's on his way.

Sex... he found it boring lately. He didn't get excited with the women on his list anymore. Proof? Well, he stifled a yawn while a blonde woman on top of him.

 _"Naru..."_ His eyes snapped when he heard a familiar voice, his widened when he saw Mai panting, staring, and on top of him, he's getting a hard on from the sight of her. He blinked away and saw the blondie grinning at him.

"I can't believe my voice can excite you this much, Oliver" she purred.

He scowl and shove her away, "I'm done"

"What?!" she shreiked, "But what about me?"

He didn't answer, but instead he went to the bathroom to get rid of his protection. He's not stupid, he don't want to be chased by women because he made them pregnant.

When he went out from the bathroom, he was pushed on the bed.

"Come on Oliver, finish me..." she trailed kisses to his neck down to his chest, but he pushed her away.

"I told you, I'm done. Finish yourself, or call your other partners" he dryly said. He stood up and get dressed "Goodbye, Alice" without turning back, he left.

He wanted to curse his self, why did he saw Mai's image earlier? He groan when he felt his blood rush to the south when he imagined Mai's face. He wanted to see her, now. He went to his apartment to take a bath, afterwards, he get dress. It's eight in the evening, he went to the bar where they first saw her. He softly smile he saw her at the counter, serving drinks, he went directly to her.

"I'll have Gin and Tonic"

"Sure –" she smile at him, her smile is different to smile she gave to the other costumers "Dr. Naru!"

He groaned at the name she made for him "Don't call me that, Mai"

She saddened "You... don't like it?"

He don't why but he felt a prick on his chest when he saw her sad face "Just... Just drop the 'Dr.', 'Naru' is fine"

She smile brightly at him "Okay! So what do you want again?"

"Gin and Tonic"

"Right away!"

He was amused as he watch her, he chuckled when she almost tripped. He felt a soft chest on his back.

"It's been a while, Oliver" the woman whispered to his ears.

When he turn to see who the devil is, he frown, the reason why he is here is to get away from his partners "Katherine"

She smile seductively at him, and sit beside him. Her hands playing the buttons of his shirt "I see that you're alone, let me accompany you tonight"

"Not tonight, darling" he smile at her, he grab her hands and kiss it, which made her moan. He can see that she's drunk.

"Here's your order, Naru" Mai place his order with a smile. Naru expected her to get jealous, but no, she didn't even bat an eye seeing him with a gorgeous woman. He give her a nod.

"But Oliver, I'm lonely... It's been a while since you went to my apartment" she put his hands on her thigh, and pressed her healthy chest on him "I know you miss me"

 _No, I don't..._ he thought. "Yes, I do miss you. I will call you soon" He pull her into a hot kiss, which made her smile wider. "Go back to your friends"

He sighed when the annoying woman disappeared to join her friends. He heard a familiar giggle, he looked at Mai leaning on the counter, with an amusement in her eyes.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

He smirk "Are you jealous?"

"Nope. Why would I?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you like me?"

Mai laugh, and he felt it again, the warm feeling on his chest "In your dreams, narcissist!" when her laughter subside "You're the third guy that she hit on" she said.

He rolled his eyes, he don't care about that btch. He change the subject "By the way Mai, about your internship"

She turned serious "Are we really going to talk about that _here_?"

"Fine, after your shift I will drive you home"

"Okay!"

It's quarter to ten, Mai's shift will end in fifteen minutes. He wanted to order last glass of Gin and Tonic, but she scolded him.

"No way in hell, Naru! It's your fifth glass already, and you will be driving. I don't want to ride in a car being driven by a drunk man" she huff and walk away.

He chuckled, no one scolded him before. Not until he met her.

* * *

She was thankful that they arrive in her apartment safely. She made a tea for him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

He sipped her tea "I want you to have your internship in my company"

"You ran a psychic research center?"

He nodded "Yes, as of now, my brother is the one running it while I'm teaching at the university"

"Oh, I see... So, what's the company's name?"

"It's the Japanese branch of BSPR, Society of Psychic Research, SPR for short. And I want you to be my assistant"

She blinked "Assistant? You mean you want me to help you?"

"Yes"

"I'll do it."

It's his time to blinked, he didn't expect that "Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'll have my internship in your company, it means I don't need to go to school right?"

"Yes. You will start after I'm done substituting your Professor, I will inform your dean."

She cleaned the table and put the cups on the sink. She watch Naru putting his shoes on. "Thanks for giving me a ride, Naru"

Instead of answering her thanks, he leaned down to kiss her, but Mai cover his mouth. "Don't"

"It's just a kiss Mai"

"Not to me Naru" when she saw the confusion on his face, she smile "I will only kiss the man I love"

"I see..." he kissed her cheeks, he smile when he saw her blush "Good night"

* * *

He was looking at his reflection on the mirror, "Oh, I will make sure you will fall in love with me Mai. And I will be your first in everything."

* * *

...


	4. The Fever

It's been a month since he start teaching at the university, and he's getting impatient already. Naru visit her every night in the club and drive her home. It already become a habit for him.

He wanted her to quit her part time job, and instead work for him. He can't stand to watch those men in the bar flirting with her, and since Mai is a sweet, naive, girl she's easy to fool around.

"–ai! Mai!" he raised his voice calling her name. He saw her dozing off in the middle of his discussion.

"What? What?"

Her seatmate nervously pointed in the front, Mai cringe when she saw a scowling Naru looking at her. She knows what coming.

"Detention."

She groaned, detention again. It's Friday, and she wanted to go home early. The room was filled with gossips to why their stud professor only gives detention to Mai. Most of the female students even tried it before, coming late for the class hoping to get a detention, to spend more time with him, but he only brush it off by saying _'don't be late next time.'_ They even tried to sleep in his class, but he only kicked them out.

Naru slammed his notebook on the table, the class shut up. "No talking in my class! If you are not interested then you are all welcome to leave!"

The class cringed at his sudden outburst.

"Something is certainly wrong with him." Mai mumbled and continue taking down notes.

After the class was over, Mai approached him. He was sitting on his chair and rested his head on his hand.

"Naru, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." said while rubbing his temple. He sighed. He's not feeling well.

Mai put her hand on his forehead, to feel any rise of temperature "Oh my gosh! Naru, you're hot!"

He smirk "Of course I'm hot. I'm good-looking and hot."

She smack his shoulder "Jerk!" He chuckled. "Come on, I'll drive you home. I have a license, if that's what you are worrying about."

He rolled his eyes "Fine." then he handed her his car keys.

* * *

Mai was blushing and regretting the offer to drive him home. It's her first time to be in a guy's apartment.

"Naru, you leave alone?" she curiously asked when she didn't see anyone inside.

"Yes." he was lying on his bed. He have fun teasing Mai when he saw her furiously blushing while changing him earlier.

"Do you need to call someone? Like brother, friends, or girlfriends, to take care of you?"

"The brother and friends are all busy, and I don't have girlfriends"

She raised her eyebrow "I don't believe that! I saw you every night in the bar when different kind of girls approached you, and all claimed to be you be your girlfriend."

He grunted "I'm no good for them in this state. All they need from me is pleasure, nothing else."

She felt sad about him. She remembered what her mom used to do her when she got sick.

"Are you hungry? What do you like to eat?"

Naru's eyes shot open and look at her "You will cook for me?" she smile, nodded at him. "Mushroom soup."

"Right away!" went to him and feel his forehead again. "You still have a fever. So rest while I make you a soup, okay?"

Naru didn't know why his face felt hot, is it because of the fever? His rational mind says yes.

* * *

He woke up when he heard a muffle sound, someone talking. He slowly open his eyes and saw Mai standing, her hands on the door knob talking to the phone.

"John, tell her I'll be there later."

He felt a prick on his chest when he heard that, she's going to leave him. "Mai..."

She turned to him, "I'll call you back." then she hang up the phone "Yes Naru? Do you need something?" he's sweating too much. She wiped his sweat with a clean towel.

He tried to get up, and grasp her hand "Please, stay." he pleaded in a soft voice "Don't leave."

Mai was shocked but then she wanted to cry. She can see it on Naru's eyes that he's lonely. She sighed

"Okay. I will stay here tonight."

His dull eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yes. So, I wanted you to rest, okay?"

Naru hugged her become he went back to bed. Maybe Mai will think that he's delusional because of his fever, but no, he knows what he just did.

He woke up again, he slightly feeling better. He look at the alarm clock on his nightstand, it's still 2:30 am. He look around his room and didn't find Mai anywhere.

He sighed "I guess, she did left." he get up to go to the kitchen to have a glass of water, his thirsty. When he opened the door, he saw Mai lying on the couch, sleeping. She used her coat as her blanket.

Naru slowly approached her, she looks so peaceful. Her lips are slightly open as she breath. He softly caress her face and he felt her shiver to his touch. He slowly leaned down to her lips, then her voice echoed to his head.

 _"I will only kiss the man I love"_

He stopped, he kissed her forehead instead. His thirst was forgotten, he slowly lift her up and lay her down to his bed. He climbed to bed after her, he tucked her hair on her ear and moved her closer to him. She snuggled to his chest, and her arms on his waist.

"Naru… So warm..." she mumbled. He softly chuckled and his arms holding her.

Warmth... this feeling is foreign to him. Will he felt like this with the other women too? Or just with Mai? He don't know, but he love the feeling.


	5. The Friends

Mai woke up by the muffling noise. She slowly opened her eyes and blushed as she realized that she and Naru were cuddling each other! She immediately sprinted away from him, but in doing so, she fell from the bed. Naru groaned when he heard a loud 'thud' in his room.

"Oww!"

"Mai, what are you doing there?" he asked

"Why am I in your bed?" she asked back

He smirk at her "You won't let go of me so I brought you to my bed."

Mai blushed ten shades of red. He faked a coughed to get her attention, and it works, Mai flashed a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"Tea."

"Okay, wait here. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Miso soup."

"Got it!"

Mai opened the door and her jaw drop from the scene, there are seven people in the living room, watching TV, making mess, laughing. Her eyes widened when he saw a person with the same face as the person lying in the room.

The gang stopped whatever they are doing when they heard Naru's room open, instead of a grumpy looking Naru, they saw a petite girl coming from the room.

They all startled when she suddenly screamed.

"Who are you?! I'm going to call the police! This is trespassing!" She yelled.

"Mai, what –" Naru's question was cut off when he saw the gang in his living room, eating his food, watching his TV. "Calm down, they are my friends."

Mai stopped, "Oh, I see." she softly said, she bowed before them "I'm Mai, I'm one of Nar – I mean, Dr. Davis' student."

All of them blinked at her politeness. It was Bou-san who speak first.

"Oh, it's nice to _finally_ meet you." He smiled at her

She furrowed her eyebrow " _Finally_ meet me? You know me?"

Ayako hit her husband's head "Sorry, it just that, Oliver keeps on talking about you."

Mai doubtfully look at Naru with a smirk "Really?"

"Of course, I never met a woman as loud as you." he teased.

She smack his shoulder "Jerk."

"So uhm, did we perhaps disturb you?" Gene grinned at the two "I'm Gene by the way, and my fiancée, Masako" Masako softly bow at her.

Mai's eyes sparkled "Naru, you're a twin!"

"Yes Mai, I am. Thank you for stating the obvious."

She glare at him "You don't need to be a jerk, you know!"

Madoka jumped from her seat to hug her "I'm Madoka, I'm that jerk's mentor." pointing at Lin "My husband, Koujo, but they used in calling him 'Lin', his family name."

"Oh, Chinese?"

He glared at her, which made Mai shrank behind Naru "You're point is?"

"N–n–nothing!"

"I'm Yasuhara" he waved his hand and wink at her

Ayako smiled at her "I'm Ayako, and this..." she smack his shoulder "is Houshou, my husband."

"You are surrounded by nice people, Naru. You should cherish them." Mai stated out of the blue.

They are all staring at them, including Naru, then he ordered "Breakfast."

"Right, breakfast. You want some breakfast too?" a chorus of 'no, we're full' was heard. Then Mai went to the kitchen. Naru went back to his room and close the door behind him.

* * *

"They are making a progress." Madoka whispered. "Do you think the two of them have sex already?"

"Of course! What would a man and woman do inside the bedroom?" Yasuhara smirk.

"Sorry to disapprove your theory Yasuhara, but man and woman can do anything inside the bedroom aside from having sex." Naru's cold voice made them jumped.

"She's cute, Noll." Gene send him a teasing smirk.

"Is it part of your plan to make her fall in love with you?" Bou-san curiously asked, which earn him a thwack on his head.

"Idiot! Don't talk about that when she's still in here!" Ayako hissed.

Naru frowned at Bou-san, he forgot about it! He's enjoying Mai's company so much to forget about the bet! But then, he still smirk at him "Of course."

They all cheered.

"Naru, breakfast is ready! Do you want to eat with your friends? I will serve it in the living room." Mai called from the kitchen.

He looked at his grinning friends and rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll eat with them." He answered.

Not a moment later, Mai served his breakfast to the living room, she also made a cup of tea for everyone. "Naru, don't forget to drink you medicine."

"Medicine?" they all asked, obviously they are curious.

"Naru got a fever yesterday, but he said that you are all busy, and he don't want me to call his girlfriends." Mai stated.

"Oh..." is all they can say

"By the way, why are you calling him 'Naru'?" Gene inquired

Mai glanced at Naru, then giggled "It's short for narcissistic"

All of them blinked, then burst out a laughter. Mai gasped as she look at the time. She dashed back to his bedroom to get her bag, she's on the phone when she came out.

"John, I'm on my way!" Mai exclaimed the moment John answered "I'm sorry about last night, a friend of mine got sick. Will you tell Amy and the others that I will buy their favorite sweet?" She paused. "Thank you, John!" She hang up and turn to Naru, who's frowning

"Naru, since your friends are here, I'll be going now!" She bowed at them "It's nice to meet you. And, uhmm, you Naru-doppelganger please take care of him, don't let him do something stupid, like overworking his self. "

She didn't wait for their reply, she then ran to the front door. She promised Amy to be there for her last night!

* * *

"Naru!" Bou-san teased, the others laugh. They've been teasing him by that name since Mai left earlier.

"She's really cute Noll." Gene commented.

"I know, Naru-doppelganger" Naru smirk, which made Gene scowl.

"But I wonder who this 'John' person is, they seem close." Ayako stated

"Maybe her boyfriend?" Yasu grinned at Naru

"No. Mai told me that she don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh... Maybe a suitor?" Madoka wiggle her eyebrow.

Naru just rolled his eyes, John... He recognized the name, that's the same name Mai called last night. If he didn't stop her, she's with this John person the whole night, and just by thinking about it made his blood boil.

"She also mention 'Amy'" Masako said

Surprisingly, it was Lin who spoke "Maybe his Amy is John's kid?"

"Oh, plausible." they all chorus.

"And now Mai is together with this John person, playing with this Amy girl. How cute~" Yasu chimed, he wanted to see Naru's reaction.

Naru suddenly rise from his seat and to his room, slamming his door. He was angry at the thought that Mai is having a good time with other man, what frustrate him the most is that, he didn't get Mai's number! He groaned, he's felt so stupid for overlooking something so trivial as that!

* * *

Mai ran her way to the church/orphanage that she grew up to. She stop at a pastry shop and bought three boxes of cake, enough for the kids to share. John, wearing his priest robe, greeted her on the doorway.

"Mai-san..."

She was panting "John, how's Amy?"

Amy is a two years old girl that very fond of her to even called her 'mama'. She always visit her after afterschool. Amy was left in the orphanage's doorstep two years ago.

John smiled at her "She's fine, but she's still sulking she refuse to leave her room."

She handed him the cakes she bought "Aw. I guess I have some explaining to do first." She went to the second floor, she carefully open the girl's door.

"Amy?"

The girl's eyes beamed when she saw her, "Mama!" she ran to her with her small legs. "Lonely... last night!"

"Sorry baby, but a friend of mine got sick, and I'm playing doctor!" she chirped.

"Really?"

Mai nodded furiously "Come on, I bought your favorite cake!"

She clapped her hands "Yey! Cake!"

She carried her downstairs. Mai wanted to adopt her, but she's still a student and she's an orphan too. Soon, Mai thought, she will graduate soon and find a stable job that can support her and Amy.

* * *

Monday came fast, she arrived in her classroom early than usual. And instead of a cocky jerk, a middle aged man enter, their original professor came back. All of her female classmates softly groaned in displeasure.

"Taniyam-san" he called

"Yes sir?"

"The dean wanted to talk to you about your internship." he smiled at her. Mai's eyes beamed, she immediately rise from her chair, she bowed before she left.

In the dean's office, she didn't expect the extra person to be there. Naru is discussing something with the dean when she enter.

"You called me sir?"

"Ah there you are, please take a seat." he stood up and went to his bookshelves, looking for a file.

Mai sit beside Naru, she whispered "How's your feeling?"

Naru raised his eyebrow "After you left me with those loud people? They gave me headaches!" he spat

Mai flinched "Sorry."

"Where did you left anyway?"

"It's nothing to do with you. But I can only say that John needs my help."

Naru twitched when he heard that name again "So this John person is more important than me?"

Mai stared at him "What?"

He look away "Nothing." he sighed, he don't know what's happening to him. He's angry... angry at this John person for being close with Mai.

The dean went back to his seat. "Taniyama-san, Dr. Davis offered that you can have your internship at his company. And I can say that it's a good idea."

That's right, Mai forgot about it. "Yes sir. It means that I don't need to go to school right?" she didn't mean it, but she sounded so happy.

The dean scowled "One of the main reasons for this internship is your attendance. When you are working at his company, it doesn't mean you have to slack off. You have good grades, but the problem is your attendance, and Dr. Davis volunteered to monitor your tardiness."

Mai groaned, but she still manage a smile "Yes sir. I'll do my best to come on time."

"Good, I want you sign this." he handed him a paper, Naru smirk when he saw Mai just directly sign the paper without reading it. "Since you live by yourself, Dr. Davis will have a full authority over you. He will be your guardian, even if you are no longer a minor." he stated as he fold the folder.

Mai widened her eyes "WHAT?!"

"It's part of the contract you just signed, Mai" Naru informed her, he softly chuckled.

The dean smile at her "Lesson learn Taniyama-san, you should read the file before signing it. Both of you are now dismiss."

"No! Sir, NOOOOOOO!" Naru drag her outside the office, he have a hard time suppressing his laughter at this spasmodic lady.


	6. The Dream

"Good morning!" Mai cheerfully greeted everyone in the office.

They greeted her back with the same enthusiasm.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san hugged her tightly "I haven't see you for a long time."

Ayako thwack him "You saw her yesterday, idiot."

"Oww! Can you just talk to me normally, old hag?!" he whined. He got another thwack at his last remark.

Mai giggled at the two. Right, it's been two months since she work in SPR as an intern. She will work under Naru until her graduation.

She's been in cases here and there; Naru even tested her if she's a psychic. The test result said that she's a latent psychic or something.

She's following her parent's footsteps.

"Mai, tea." Naru's voice disrupts her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, narcissist."

She's mumbling about a certain narcissist that's addicted to tea while stomping to the kitchen.

Yasuhara whistled "It seems that Ayako-san will win the bet."

Ayako flipped her hair "I never lost when it comes to betting, so far." she proudly said.

Naru snorted "Maybe this will be your first lost?"

"You haven't even kissed her yet." She reminded him "Why is that?"

"I will only do that the moment she will fall for me. So that, Masako and Lin's bets will be mine at the same time."

Everybody looked at him, with raised eyebrows as if saying _'are you sure that's the real reason?'_

"Don't forget there's a time limit." Bou-san reminded him

"I know. If I will lose, I will give you three million yen each."

All their jaw dropped. But Naru smirk at them.

"That is _if_ I will lose. But I never lost in my entire life."

"But it's possible." Gene smirk "Never, but not impossible."

Mai came in from the kitchen with a tray. Masako is kind enough to help her.

"Thank you." she smile at her

"It's nothing, Mai"

Masako admired her. She never met any woman like Mai, she never throw herself when she saw Naru, unlike other women.

Masako even tried to treat her badly, acted like a spoiled brat to her, but Mai lectured her that just because she's a well-known celebrity it doesn't mean that she will treat her like one and comply to all of her useless demands.

She laughed and decided that Mai is now one of her trusted friends. She even ask her to be one of her bride's maids, at first she refused but she eventually gave in when she never stopped asking her and when she saw her name in the invitations.

"We have case." Naru said when Mai is done serving their tea.

"Where?" Mai asked.

"In Shouo Mansion."

Mai widened her eyes in fear "In Kyoto?"

"Do you know about that place?"

Mai sheepishly smile and scratch the back of her head "Yeah, kind of."

Everyone's attention is on her "Last year, my friends and I went to Kyoto, we heard about the Shou mansion being haunted by demons, or something. So we took a test of courage, when nothing happen my friends got discouraged and they played the Ouija board that we found in the basement."

"So you didn't join your friends?" Gene asked

Mai shook her head "No. Because the board creep me out."

Naru nodded "Then?"

"Did they got a name?" Bou-san asked

"Yes, it said 'Zephar.' When they asked what he wants he answered soul. That's when they stop, but the pointer keeps on moving. We run after we felt the temperature dropped rapidly."

"Where are those friends of yours now?" Naru asked

"They all died."

There's a long silence before Yasuhara spoke.

"They _all_ died?" he repeated, Mai nodded.

"How?" Ayako asked.

"Accidents, illness, suicide,"

Naru narrowed his eyes "Elaborate."

Mai rolled her eyes "Yuuki was raped then killed; Sandra was ran by a truck; Nami suddenly got a stage 4 cervical cancer; Megumi killed herself when her boyfriend left her for her mother."

They all flashed disgusted look at her last statement.

"Seriously?!" Ayako exclaimed

"Yeah. Megumi's mother is a single mom, she got pregnant with Meg when she was thirteen so she's quite young. She mostly mistaken as Meg's older sister."

"So all four of them died?" Naru inquired.

"Yes."

"What about you?"

Mai look at him as if he's stupid "Obviously, I didn't die because I just make your tea a while ago."

All of them snickered at their young boss.

"Knowing how danger magnet you are, I thought he also followed you." He smirked, and then sober "So your friends are the reason why the mansion is haunted."

"Hey, it's already a well-known haunted house in the first place." She defended

"Yes, but your friends are the one who woke up whatever entity that haunting the mansion."

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"The current owner, Shouo Yamato, is our client. He inherited the mansion from his grandfather who died recently. When he surveyed the mansion, he heard women voices, screaming for help." Naru briefly explained.

"Be here at eight tomorrow. And Mai, don't be late remember I'm recording your attendance."

"Will you stop reminding me every time?" She spat

"I'm just reminding you, because I'm sure, you will forget it with that brain of yours." He teased.

Mai was flustered "For your information narcissistic, my brain is fine! I'm not stupid like what you always implying!"

When she only got a smirk from him, Gene and Bou-san hold her, she's ready to kill him!

"Let me go! I will hit that narcissistic jerk and that sarcastic smirk out from his face!"

The others laugh, they never get tired watching the two teasing each other.

Naru slightly blush when he glimpsed her underwear, she's wearing a skirt and she's trying to kick to him.

 _Lace..._ he noted.

He stood up and grin at her "Mai, really? A red lace? Are you seducing me?"

Mai immediately stop struggling, Naru went to his office while Mai still processing what he just said.

Seconds later...

"NARUUUU!"

Naru let a soft laugh in his office.

* * *

They arrived around three in the afternoon. Shouo-san booked a hotel nearby, he meet them at the lobby.

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Davis." He bowed to him. He led them to the mansion.

"Wow, it never changed!" Mai exclaimed

"You've been here before?" Shouo-san curiously asked

Naru shot her look that says 'you will hear from me later', Mai inwardly cringed "Ah, no. I mean, long story. Hahah"

When they enter the mansion, Gene shivered.

"Gods! What kind of haunted house is this? There are so many lost and tortured souls!"

Mai supported him "Careful, don't collapse on me, you are heavy."

"I'm sorry Dr. Davis, but I really need this place, this is my grandfather's treasure. I want to inherit this place to my future child too." Naru just nod, he led them to their base "This will be your base." He handed him the blueprint of the house. "And here's the blue print."

"Thank you, we will call you if we need anything." Gene informed.

Shouo-san bowed before he left.

"Gene, how many spirits can you sense?" Naru directly asked his twin.

"A lot. More than five, most of them are women."

Suddenly, a cold shrilling scream echoed the whole mansion, not one or two but a lot of voices.

Mai is trembling, she dropped on her knees, she covered her ears.

"Mai?" Naru kneel to her eye level. When Mai look at him, she was crying.

"What happen?" He worriedly asked.

She cried harder "I can hear my friends' voices." she whispered, but loud enough for the team to hear.

They all gasped.

Naru hugged her, to comfort her. Naru ordered them to set up the base while he's still calming Mai down, who eventually fall asleep.

Everyone is doing their assigned tasks; research, temperature reading, sensing.

Around six in the evening, everyone is in the base.

"Naru, we found an Ouija board in the second floor." Ayako informed her young boss.

"But we didn't bring it here." Bou-san added

"Why?"

Ayako and Bou-san exchanged looks, then she speak.

"Because the pointer is moving swiftly."

"I want to see it." Before he can stand, a knock interrupted him.

Gene opened the door and saw Shouo-san with a blond man.

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you earlier but my wife called for an exorcist. This is John Brown." He introduced.

Naru's ears perked, he don't like the name 'John' because he always heard Mai talking to someone named John and he hates it.

John bowed at the "G'evening"

They blinked and then burst out laughing.

"It seems that he learned Japanese in Kansai area." Shouo-san informed them. "John, please work together with them." Then he look down on his side "Are you sure she's safe?"

John smile at him "Yes. She won't leave at my side."

Shouo-san once again bowed at Naru "I will now take my leave."

When he left, John enter the base. The SPR widened their eyes when they saw a kid, clutching the side of his pants.

Naru narrowed his eyes on this "I don't think it's appropriate to bring your child here."

John blushed "Ah no, Amy is –"

"Mama!" Amy ran to Mai's sleeping form on the couch. She shook her to wake up "Mama! Mama! Wake up! Don't leave me!" she cried.

Their jaw dropped at the sight. Naru widened his eyes for a moment. He then glared at John.

"Your name is John?" He asked coldly, John nodded.

"Yes, mate!"

"JOHN!" Mai exclaimed when she saw him. "What are you doing here?! And you even brought Amy!" She angrily shouted.

The priest blanched "I was called here for work, Mai-san."

"And Amy?!"

"She won't leave my side. She said she wanted to see you." He tried to reason out to her, when he saw Mai furrowed her eyebrows deeper "Amy-chan said, she wanted to make sure that you are safe."

"She..." John nodded, he already knows what Mai is about to say.

Mai looked at the child that hugging her tightly.

"Mai" Naru's cold and stern voice makes her to look at him "Explain."

"Oh sorry Naru. John, I want you to meet my boss, Oliver Davis, his brother Gene, Matsuzaki Ayako, Takigawa Houshou, Yasuhara Osamu, and lastly, Lin Koujo. They are the SPR team" Everyone gave him a curt nod and smile.

"Guys, I want you to meet Father John Brown. A Catholic exorcist."

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed, which made John flinch at their sudden outburst.

"A Catholic priest?!" Naru can't help but raised his voice, and looked at Mai

"Yes, he's a priest." She confirmed.

"But he has a child" Bou-san pointed at the child beside her.

Mai widened her eyes "Amy is not his child!"

"Then she's yours? She even called you mama." Yasu asked.

"Soon, after I adopt her." she smiled at them.

Oliver Davis is lost, so the 'John' that always called Mai is a priest? He's jealous to a priest all this time?!

But how come Mai knows him?

And the child? She called her 'mama.'

"Amy, why are you here?" Mai softly asked.

Naru looked at Mai and the child named Amy. It made him curious why the child insisted to come.

"Mama..."

"Yes?"

"You will... I dreamt about it." tears coalesce on her eyes

"Come on tell me."

She opened her mouth. Everyone gasped at her statement, even Naru was stunned; it seems that his blood left out from his body. Mai widened her eyes. She hugged her when she starts crying.

"Don't leave me mama, let's go home." she sobbed.

Mai didn't answer.

She looked at John, it seems that she already told him what she dreamt seeing his look.

Her statement still echoes in her mind...

.

.

.

.

.

 **"You will die here mama, protecting someone..."**


	7. The Incident

"Explain." Naru ordered after the child, Amy, calmed down.

She's sleeping on Mai's arms after she exhausted her sleep.

John and Mai looked at each other, then the priest sighed. "Amy sometimes dreamt regarding what will happen in the future."

"She's a psychic?" Naru suddenly took interested on the child.

Mai protectively gripped her after she saw Naru's reaction. "Don't look at her like some lab rat that you want to experiment on, Naru."

Gene softly snorted. Amy stirred from her sleep, she softly opened her eyes.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Let's go home?"

She let Amy stand up and looked in her eyes "I'm sorry baby, but I can't."

The child suddenly has tears on her eyes "But – But –"

To the team's surprise, Naru kneeled to reach her eye level. "I won't let her die. I promise." Amy just looked at Naru, and he know that she's didn't believe him

"I will protect her."

Amy looked at Mai, asking if he's telling the truth. Mai smiled at her. Then look back at Naru.

"Fine." She mumbled softly.

"Naru, can we asked the client if they can take care of Amy for a while?"

Before Naru can reject, Gene already answered "I already called them, and they agreed. They will be here any time now."

As if on a cue, there's a knocked on the door.

"I guess that's them." Bou-san said and stood up to open the door.

Shouo-san was with his wife.

"Amy... I want you to behave and be with them while mama is working. Can you, at least, do that for me?" Mai softly asked the tearful girl.

She softly nodded.

Mai carried her on her arms, and handed to the couple. The wife carefully carried the child.

Shouo-san and his wife bowed at them. "We will look after her for a while."

"Thank you." Mai whispered.

"Mama!" Amy cried as the couple closed the door.

* * *

"Yasuhara, what did you found?" Naru asked the researcher.

"Well... this house was built by Souo Sanada, our client's great great-grandfather. His wife, Souo Kimiko, or known as Kyoyama Kimiko, was known –"

"– as the best medium and summoning spirits." Mai continued.

Naru raised his eyebrow "How did you know?"

"Kyoyama is a well-known family when it comes to shamanism. I learned it in class."

Yasuhra nodded.

"Indeed. And that's why her parents were enraged when she married Souo Sanada. Her parents put a curse on them, but Kimiko easily dispelled it with the help of the spirits that she summoned. When she got pregnant, that's when her parents summoned a demon in this house. They don't want to have a tainted grandchild. But Kimoko, sealed the demon and accidentally killed her parents. Then they left the house, leaving a rumor that it's hunted, she doesn't want someone to disturbed the seal."

Gene sighed "But there are stupid people who will see it as a challenge instead of a warning."

Mai looked down guiltily.

"Aww. Jou-chan, he's not talking about you." The monk comforted her.

"But if we didn't did it –"

"It's no use crying over spilled milk Mai." Naru stated. Mai shrunk on her seat.

"Ayako, is there a tree that you can use?"

The miko looked around for any healthy trees thru the window.

"It's faint, but there are."

"Good, you are useful again." The miko smacked her husband's head.

"I am useful in every case, old man. I am a doctor!" She exclaimed.

"Yes doc!" Bou-san grunted.

"Guys please, I know you really love each other, but can you flirt later after we finish the case? I don't want Amy to get worried." Mai worriedly stated. She wanted to end this case and ease Amy's mind.

John came back after he changed into his priest robe. Naru blinked few times, he still can't believe that this man is a priest.

"Davis-san, would you mind if I borrow one of your mediums to accompany as I blessed each room?" He politely asked black-clad young man.

He gave the priest a slight glare before he ordered Gene to go with him.

* * *

Naru was alone in the base watching the monitors, Bou-san and Mai accompanied Ayako, while Lin went to the second floor to have a look on the Ouija board, Gene and John are still not done from their task.

Mai was reluctant to leave Naru alone, but he only gave her a glare that made her obey.

"Mai, calm down, Naru will be fine." Bou-san whispered when he noticed her anxiety.

"But what if he –"

"He is strong."

She doubtfully looked at the monk.

"Really? Then he knows some protective spells like kuji? Fudou Myou? Or is he like Lin, an onmyouji? Or a medium like Gene? Yes, he is a genius, there's no doubt about that. He may have an astounding PK, but he's not invincible! Even his PK can kill him, you've been overestimating him. He's not a God!" She exclaimed.

For the first time, Bou-san was speechless, for the years that he spent working under him, it seems that he just realized it. Yes, Naru can still get hurt. He needed protection, but the team already assumed that he can take care of his self, because of his gift, but what if it's not enough?

No one in the team thought about it, until her.

"That's enough, Mai. You don't know Naru, besides we've been in cases worse than this before, so let's believe in him okay?" Ayako softly smiled at her, she's already wearing her priestess robe.

Mai didn't answer. She only watched her preparing for her ritual but she still can't ease her mind on leaving Naru alone. Ayako started to chant, there she saw at least four tree spirits came out and went to the bell.

Mai felt a shivering cold behind her, the three looked behind them and saw at least five spirits walking towards Ayako, Mai saw her friends in them. They were cleansed in every chime of the bell. More and more spirits gathered, wanted to be purified by the miko, until there's no more.

Ayako clapped her hands once and bow, thanking the tree spirits.

Then they all heard it, a sinister scream inside the house.

"Ayako, there's more?!" Mai exclaimed.

The miko shook her head "It will come to me if it's a spirit, but it didn't."

"So it means, it's something more than a spirit?" Bou-san asked his wife.

Mai widened her eyes "The demon that trapped those spirits in the house."

"Possibly. It got angry when the spirits were gone."

Mai ran back to the house, her thoughts went to the only person who was left in the base. She ignored Bou-san and Ayako's worried call.

She shivered when she felt the evil pressure in the house; she hurried her way to the base before it's too late. She bumped into Gene, John, and Lin, like her, they are also worried on Naru, they left him alone!

"Mai!" Gene called and followed her behind.

She burst the door open "Naru!"

Naru looked at her then he felt the temperature dropped rapidly, her eyes widened when she saw the entity walking behind him. Naru, seeing her expression, tried to look what's behind him but small, yet strong hands pushed him away.

The next thing he saw made his blood frozen, in front of him, Mai was pierced in the heart with a dagger. The demon smirked, he plucked out the dagger, and licked the blood on it.

"A virgin." He purred.

"Mai!" He yelled and caught her. His hands were trembling, there's so much blood gushing from her.

 _You will die here mama, protecting someone..._ Amy's warning came back to Naru's mind.

Lin immediately called his shikis and immobilized it. The demon growled as he tried to escape. John immediately opened his bible and splashed his holy water on it.

"What's your name, demon?"

It only snickered "Do you think I will tell you, priest?"

"Ze...phar..." Mai whispered.

"Mai, don't talk..." Ayako said while giving her a first aid, the miko was fighting her tears not to fall. She need to be strong, Mai needs her. Bou-san already called for an ambulance.

Naru glared at the demon "John, get out of the way." Without having second thoughts, he obeyed him when he saw the hatred and anger in his eyes.

He gathered his energy, with the help of his brother, and concentrated it into his hands. With all his anger, he shot the massive amount of his PK to the demon before them. Lin released his shikis just before Naru's PK hit the entity, and its green blood spluttered in the room.

He was panting, he released too much energy than necessary, and it even went to wall leaving a hole on it.

"Mai! Wake up!" His head whipped back to where his assistant was lying. Ayako still trying to stop her blood flow until the ambulance arrived.

His legs were trembling as he walked towards them. With his bloody and trembling hand, he reached her face, her eyes were close and she's faintly breathing.

"Mai…" He whispered, his vision become blur as his tears started to coalesce. "Why…"

Gene squeezed his brother's shoulders to support him. And in the distance, they heard the ambulance's siren.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

I already have an outline on this, unlike my other stories, this is a short ten-fifteen chapters story only. So I kinda rush it!

xOxO

 **\- BSOL**


	8. The Child

Ayako has already done everything she can on applying the first aid on the dying Mai when suddenly a child's cry echoed the room. The couple gasped at the sight before them.

"MAMA!" Amy, with her baby feet, ran towards Mai. Despite of the blood, she hugged her tight. "MAMA! NO!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Davis, my wife and I couldn't stop her. She suddenly screamed that something bad happened to her mother, and begged us to come here." The husband apologetically bowed at Naru.

Gene glanced at his brother, who was standing at the window, with his hands on his pocket. Gene knew that Naru can't take the sight of Mai dying because of him.

"It's alright Shouo-san." Gently stated.

"D-D-Did you already called an ambulance?" The wife stuttered.

"Yes, we already did."

Amy still hugging the barely breathing Mai. "Mama please, don't leave me. Don't leave me!"

"Amy-chan, that's enough. She'll be alright." John whispered and patted the child's head. "Mai-san will be sad if she will see you crying."

The child let go of Mai, John wiped her tears. They all perked up when they heard the siren getting closer.

It was Gene and Bou-san who went outside to meet the paramedics and they hurried them to the base. The paramedics moved immediately after they saw the scene, and since Ayako is a doctor, she's the one who ride with them to the hospital. The others were to follow.

"Noll, don't blame yourself." Gene tried to comfort his brother after the others followed the ambulance. They are still in the base.

"Why won't I? I promised to protect her, but in the end, it was me who was protected instead." Naru stated.

"She will be alright. She survived tough situations before."

"But not like this." He looked at the pool of blood on the floor. "But not like this." He whispered. Gene startled when he suddenly punched the window.

"That's enough, and let's follow the team."

* * *

The team, together with their client, were still on the waiting area while Mai still on the surgery room when the twins arrived. The wife was carrying Amy, who seemed exhausted from crying.

"How was she?" Naru asked them.

"There's still no news. But a nurse came running inside carrying two bags of blood." Lin informed him.

A moment of silence passed by until a doctor came out from the room.

"The relatives of Mai Taniyama?"

The team all stood up. "She's an orphan, but we are her co-workers." Gene said.

"Hmm." He nodded. "You said that she was stabbed in the heart and she lost too much blood, is that right?"

"Yes." It was Naru who answered.

"But it's odd..." The doctor stated "Blood loss aside, her wound already scarred."

Their eyes widened in shocked.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Bou-san asked.

"Simply saying… That her wound already healed before she got here."

"That's impossible! Her wound is too deep that I even have a hard time patching it." Ayako exclaimed.

"It is impossible, that's why we're baffled."

"So... in short, she's alright now?" Gene asked uncertainly.

"Yes, but I suggest to let her stay for a few more days to examine her thoroughly."

They all sighed in relief, especially Naru.

"Well then, I will transfer her to the available private room." The doctor excused himself to them.

When the doctor informed about Mai's condition, there's one person who wasn't surprise to hear about it. He glanced at the sleeping child on their client's arms.

 _You did a great job healing her on time, Amy-chan_. John softly smiled. _Thank you God, for saving her._ He silently prayed.

* * *

Mai slowly opened her eyes; the first she noticed was the beeping sound of the machine.

 _Where am I?_ She asked herself.

She closed her eyes and trying to remember what happened to her.

Naru.

Demon.

Blood.

She gasped out loud. She slowly rise from her bed to sit down and touched her chest to where the demon supposedly stabbed her. But she found no deep wound.

She tugged her hospital dress to check it, but widened her eyes from what she saw. It has a neatly formed scar.

"Amy..." She mumbled. She looked at the dextrose stand and saw two bags of blood being transfused to her.

Mai heard a gasped from the door, she looked up and saw the team. A chorus of 'Mai' and 'How are you feeling?' was said.

"I'm fine. Luckily, still alive." She answered with a smile.

Naru felt the burden lifted from his shoulders when he saw her. Alive and kicking. But the thing that bothers him was...

"How come your wound was healed immediately?" Ayako asked curiously.

 _Yes, that._ Naru thought.

Mai lowered her eyes when everyone was waiting for her answer. She avoided Naru's eyes. She gripped the sheet on the bed.

 _I don't want you make an experiment on her!_ Mai sternly thought.

"I don't know." She said plainly. "I was surprised too. I'm sure that I was going to die after what happen."

"Are you sure?" Ayako asked. Mai nodded and assured her with a smile.

The narcissist narrowed his eyes on her. _You're lying..._

The door suddenly opened revealing John, carrying Amy on his arms.

"Mama!" The child exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Yes baby, come here!" John put Amy on her bed.

Mai kissed her head and whispered. "Thank you for saving me."

* * *

It's been a week since the incident happen. Naru and his friends were currently hanging out in his unit.

"Did you really believe that Mai don't have any idea from what happen to her?" Ayako stated out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Her husband asked.

"I saw her scar, and that was not an ordinary scar." She said.

"You mean she's hiding something from us?" Gene tilted his head.

Masako sighed "It's normal if she don't trust us enough to tell what it is."

"Lin." He called the silent Chinese man.

"Yes?"

"I want you dig information about the orphanage and Amy."

The others looked at him questionably. Naru sighed. "I'm suspicious about the kid." He explained.

"About Amy? Why?" Madoka asked.

"Intuition." He simply said.

"Okay, I will do it."

* * *

"The others are suspicious of the scar. What should I do John? I don't want to tell them about Amy's abilities, especially to Naru. He's been eyeing Amy ever since he met her."

Mai was in the orphanage talking to John about what should they do if Naru will be able to know the truth about the child.

The priest sighed "There's no secret that won't be revealed, Mai-san. Amy-chan was a gifted healer. God made her as an instrument to heal those who suffer thru her tears."

Mai shook her head. "The society isn't that noble, the people are greedy. They will only take advantage on her."

"That's true." John agreed. "And besides, Amy-chan wasn't fully aware about her own abilities either."

"That's why we should keep this from her."

"But about Dr. Davis?"

Mai sighed. "I think he already dropped it. He already stopped asking me questions about it."

John sighed in relief. "Alright. But be careful, okay? You survived this time, and we don't know about next time."

"Of course."

* * *

"Yo, boss!" Yasuhara chimed as he entered the office. He was looking around but failed to see the brown-haired assistant. "Where's Mai?" He asked.

"I asked her to buy some tea."

"Shounen! It's been a while!" Bou-san greeted. The two fist-bumped like they usually do.

"So boss... how's is it going?" Yasu teasingly grinned at him. When Naru only raised his eyebrow at him, as if he didn't know what he's talking abou. Yasu rolled his eyes. "The bet, I mean!"

Naru paused a moment, then continue reading his new book. "It's going well."

"Like...?" He urged him to continue. "Are you falling in love with her, or she's already falling for you?"

"The latter."

Yasu snickered. "Ohohoh? Really?! How can we believe that?"

"The wedding is fast approaching, Noll!" Gene reminded him.

Ayako, on the other hand, was humming a song happily. "He's falling for her first~ and it seems that it's going to be my win~"

"That's my wife~" Bou-chan softly squeezed her. Naru irked looking at the couple, there's no way he's going to lose!

"You haven't kissed her either, right?" Yasu teasingly asked. When he remained quiet, laughter erupted from everyone's mouth.

"Oliver Davis is losing his touch on women!" Madoka exclaimed between laughter.

"He maybe a young genius, but he failed in capturing jou-chan's heart with his strategies!" Bou-san seconded.

They were still laughing when suddenly, he forcedly closed his book. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"In three days, mom and dad will visit us here." Naru smirked at the three people who was betting "Masako, Ayako, and Lin, bring your cheques there."

"Oh! What does it mean boss~" Yasu asked.

"I will show you that I haven't lost my touch yet." Naru stated with a smug "I will kiss her there and then."

Everyone cheered at their young boss' determination. But unknown to them, Yasuhara forgot to close the door properly when he entered earlier.


	9. The Player No 2

"Mai, come with me after work." Naru suddenly said, they are in the office, having a tea-break with the others.

"Sure, where?" She asked. Naru observed her, but frowned when he didn't see the reaction that he expected - to blush madly or stuttered.

"We're going to shop."

Mai furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why? What's the occasion?"

"Mom and dad will be here in three days, I wanted to invite you to have a dinner with us." He informed.

"Yes Mai, and besides mom wanted to see the Noll's assistant." Gene said, cheerfully.

"Okay." Mai sipped her tea. "So it means we're not going to accept any cases right now?"

"That's right."

Mai stretch her arm "It means I can relax now. Ah, by the way Naru" The boss briefly glanced at her "About my intership, it's almost done, right? I already reached the quoted time."

"Yes, that's right."

Mai stood up and went to her table, she opened her drawer and took out her paper reports on her internship. "Then can you sign this? I need to pass it by tomorrow." She reached the folder to him.

Naru the folder of documents and pen from her, the boss read the reports carefully, and nodded in statisfaction. Naru signed the part where his name was printed, and handed it back to his assistant.

"Thank you! Now I need to get back to work." She cheerfully exclaimed and went back to her table and file the papers.

The others looked at her warrily, they can't talk about it yet, but something's wrong with her. She's never been so enthusiastic in doing paper works before.

* * *

After work hours, Naru and Mai went to different high-end stores.

"Naru, it's just a dinner!" She exclaimed. "Why would I need to wear such gaudy clothes." She whinned when they entered the third store.

"It's a formal dinner, Mai."

"So?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"So I need you be in your best." Naru smiled at her. Mai looked away and let him dragged her to a shoe store. The sales ladies immediately entertained them. Trying several pairs of expensive shoes, Mai cringed when she saw the price tags.

"Mai, I want you to choose two different kinds."

"What? Why?"

"For a spare."

She shook her head. "No Naru, one is already expensive enough."

Naru sighed "I'm the one paying."

"But –"

"Chose a pair of sneakers for her, and a doll shoes." Naru informed the sales ladies standing behind them.

"Yes, sir." They suddenly dispersed to look for his request.

Mai sighed and put her chin on her hand. "I don't want you wasting your money like that."

"It's alright, it's worth it." Mai looked on the displayed items, admiring their beauty. She tried several pairs before Naru was satisfied, after their shopping, Naru asked her for dinner, but Mai declined.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

"But you need to eat something."

"I have some food in the apartment."

"I see, let's go then." The two were silence on their way to Mai's apartment. Naru didn't bother to disturbed her silence, thinking that maybe, she's just tired.

After some turns, they arrived. Mai immediately opened the door.

"Thank you Naru, and good night." She smiled at him, and get out the car.

"Good night Mai."

The girl gripped the shopping bags tightly, clenching her fist as he watched the car out of her sight.

* * *

 _Mai was lucky that the tea-shop doesn't have many costumers that time, and she can go back immediately. She was skipping on her way to the office when she heard several voices. It made her smile, who would've, that those people worked in paranormal office at first glance?_

 _"The wedding is fast approaching, Noll!" She heard Gene exclaimed._

 _ **Are they talking about their wedding?**_ _Mai thought. She noticed that the door was slightly ajar, her instinct says to stay hidden and listened to them, so she hid herself behind the wall._

 _"He's falling for her first~ and it seems that it's going to be my win."_

 _"That's my wife."_

 _"You haven't kissed her either, right?" She heard Yasu tasked._

 _"Oliver Davis is losing his touch on women!"_

 _"He maybe a young genius, but he failed in capturing jou-chan's heart with his strategies!"_

 _"In three days, mom and dad will visit us here. Masako, Ayako, and Lin, bring your cheques there."_

 _"Oh! What does it mean boss?"_

 _"I will show you that I haven't lost my touch yet. I will kiss her there and then."_

 _Mai softly gasped and covered her mouth. She ran away from the place but their laughters were still echoing on her head. They're enjoying making fun of her! They sounded so cheerful, Madoka, Ayako, Yasu, Gene, Oliver, even Bou-san! Everyone was laughing at her!_

 _"Is this why you approached me, Oliver Davis?" She whispered bitterly, she felt her tears at the corner of her eyes "No, I can't cry now." She wiped her tears "If I will, Naru will noticed that something happened." Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths to calm herself, she clenched her fists in anger._

 _She slowly opened her eyes, determination and anger were clearly showing on them, she glared at the space._

 _"I will play with you then, Oliver Davis."_

Mai snapped back at the present time, the car's already nowhere in sight. Instead of in her apartment, she went to the nearest garbage dump, and tossed the five paper bags.

"Oliver, you son of a bitch." She cursed, before heading back to her apartment, without any regrets form what she have done.


	10. The Surprise

Naru softly smiled at Mai, she become closer to him these last few days. She even let him touch her, before, she will immediately slapped his hands away and scold him for being a pervert. Before he knew it, he… became attached to her, it was as if he kept looking for her warmth and presence.

 _It seems that I…_ Naru thought, glancing at the girl. _I can't help… but totally fallen in love… It seems Ayako won huh…_ Naru shook his head. _No! No! There's no way I will lose! And were talking about millions here! Not just some Yen!_

He flinched when a small hand touched his forehead. "Are you okay?" Mai worriedly asked. "You don't seem to have a fever."

He's in his office and it seems he didn't notice when Mai entered with his tea. He softly took her hand kissed it. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

"Ah! That's right!" She exclaimed, discreetly taking her hand. "Your parents will arrive tomorrow, its better if we will close the office, for you to have time to get ready."

Naru fondly smiled. "That's very considerate of you, Mai. Then I'll do what you said. I will pick you in your apartment."

Mai waved her hands. "No! No! Don't do that! I will be in the venue on my own. I want to surprise you!" She smiled at him.

"Surprise?"

She nodded. "Yup~"

"I'll look forward to it then."

"Okay~" She chimed.

 _You should really look forward to it! I don't want my effort gone to waste!_ She angrily thought.

* * *

"Hey, Noll!" Gene greeted upon entering the place.

"Naru-bou!"

"Yo, Boss!"

"Naru~~" Ayako sang, waving the cheque on her hand. "We do what you said to bring our cheques!" Lin and Masako both smirked at him, placing the small piece of paper on their respective tables.

"You seemed lively!" They turned around and a middle aged couple.

"Mom! Dad!" Gene greeted, he stood up went to hugged them. Naru do the same, so as Masako.

"What were you talking about?" Luella asked them with a teasing grin.

"Naru might have a girlfriend after tonight." Gene announced, which earn a glare from his brother and giggles from his friends.

The couple blinked. " _'Naru'_...?"

"Oh! That's Noll's nickname given to her by his cute assistant!" Madoka squealed.

"Oh my! I wanted to meet her! She sounds interesting!" Luella exclaimed in delight.

"Don't worry Ma'am, Naru invited her tonight." Bou-san said.

Luella sniffed. "I'm glad that he found someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

"Mom! I'm not thinking that far yet!" He burst out, with a red-face. His friends laugh at his reaction.

"By the way, where is she? She's quite late." Yasuraha mumbled glancing on his wristwatch.

"Oh come on! Girls usually took some time preparing!" Ayako informed. "Getting dress, putting some make-up, doing the hair! There are lots of things to do!"

"Right! You mean someone like you? Who made wait for two hours?" Bou-san grumbled. The miko elbowed him on the gut.

"Did you say something old man?" She inquired, smiling at him. The monk shook his head vigorously.

The couple watched the youngsters laughing, teasing with each other. Pleases that their son found good friends in a foreign country.

"Ah!" Yasuhara exclaimed, pointing at the entrance. Others whipped their heads, and they all dropped their jaws, while Naru gaped in shock.

* * *

"Mai-san..." John worriedly called the girl.

She was intensely glaring on her reflection in the mirror. She's wearing a black skirt, a black halter top that shows her navel and a black high-boots decorated with chains. She colored her lips with vibrant red-matte lipstick, and tied her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs hang loosely on her face. Amy even cried when she saw her appearance for the first time, and demanding to bring back her _'real mama Mai'._

"I... hate him so much, John." She whispered bitterly, clenching her hands. "He used me, and his friends were just laughing on it."

"Do you love him?" The priest asked.

Mai shook her head. "Almost." She admitted. "I almost fall for him, but I'm lucky to see that guy's true color before I totally fallen, to know that his kindness was just an act to make me fall." She sniffed her tears out, not wanting to cry and smeared her mascara and eyeliner. "I won't forgive him until he grovels on my feet."

John sighed. "Mai-san, revenge is not always the answer. I want you to listen first to his reasons why he did such thing."

"For what?!" She yelled. "To give him chance to make a fool out of me for the second time?! The reason is simple, for him to look _'cool'_ in front of his friends!"

"Mai-san..."

The girl shook her head, not wanting to hear any more of what he was going to say. "That's enough. I'm going now." She informed before leaving the orphanage.

John made a sign of a cross before praying for safety and to enlighten her mind.

* * *

The clacks on her every footstep made everyone in the restaurant turned their heads to the newly arrived girl. When she arrived on the table where they waiting, she saw shock look on Naru's face. She glared at the people who were supposedly betting with Naru, the said people flinched under her intense glare, even Lin felt chill throughout his body. The small piece of paper caught her attention.

 _So... it's really true..._ She sadly thought.

"J-J-Jou-chan...?" Bou-san stuttered.

She didn't mind him and brought back her attention to the man she hates the most. She smirked at him. "Your friends really prepared everything."

"Mai...?" He whispered. Naru's mind short-circuited when he saw her entered the place not wearing the dress that he bought, but what really caught his attention was the look on her eyes, it was dead. It seems that the sparks that he loves so much have all gone out.

His heart thumped rapidly, for the first time, he felt... scared. Not even facing a demon can scared him this much.

 _This is bad! It seems that she knew!_ He mentally panicked.

"Mai –"

The girl cut off his words when she grabbed the tie on his shirt and crashed her lips on his, leaving everybody stunned.


	11. The Guilt

"Noll...?" Gene knocked on his brother's room. When he opened it, the room filled with broken glass, and there he saw him slumped on the floor, looking miserable. "Noll... the others are here. Please come out! You've been here for three days! You're not even eating properly!"

"Leave me alone." He growled softly.

Gene sighed and closed the door. He shook his head to his friends on the living room.

"It's our fault." Masako sobbed. Gene went to her side to calm her. "We hurt an innocent woman just for our enjoyment."

"Sshhh." He kissed her head. Yasuhara and Bou-san come out from the kitchen, with glasses of water.

Ayako bit her lip, controlling herself not to cry, so as Madoka. They all took a seat on the sofa, the feeling of guilt was heavy on their hearts as they recall what happened three nights ago.

* * *

"Mai –"

The girl cut off his words when she grabbed the tie on his shirt and crashed her lips on his, leaving everybody stunned. She narrowed her eyes on the three people, and it seems that they are sharp enough to understand what she meant. They all handed the cheques to her.

She pushed the stunned Naru away. Mai can no longer hold the angry tears when she saw the amount written on each of them, she immediately ripped it to pieces.

"Are you happy now?" She asked everyone, who lowers their heads in guilt and shame. "And you Oliver, are you happy now?"

"Mai, please –" He tried to grabbed him but she just slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. "You and your friends disgust me! Don't you dare touch me with that filthy hand of yours!" She's totally crying now. "Until I show my face to you, don't you dare show your face to me." She spat bitterly, turning her heads to the others, she said "I thought you're my friends. I thought everything was real." She shook her and sobbed. "But everything is a lie, huh? To you, I'm just an entertainment to your boring lives."

"J-Jou-chan, that's not it!" Bou-san tried to defend.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses." She clenched her fist, controlling her anger. "Hara-san, I'm sure you're not that insensitive to still asked me to be one of your bride's maids after all what happen."

"Mai..." Masako whispered.

"This goodbye. I hope you have fun playing with my life." She turned her heels on them, ignoring the whispers from the other people around and the calling of her name.

"N-Naru…" Bou-san cautiously called. He was beyond shocked from what just happened. He shook his friend's shoulders.

 _How did Mai knew about the bet?_ Every one of them thought at the moment. Gene was attending Masako who was sobbing on his chest.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled. "Only Mai can call me that!" Naru was breathing heavily, and he didn't even noticed that's he's already crying. "Mai…"

"Can someone tell us what's happening?!" Martin exclaimed. "Well?" He irritated asked when no one answered. Madoka decided to tell them about their bets on Naru and Mai.

Luella gasped. "Oh my god! You did such thing to the poor girl?" She glanced on his son. "And you agreed with it?"

"At first, it was supposedly just for fun!" Naru defended. "But..."

" _'At first'_?" Martin quoted. "Then what about now?"

"I…" Naru whispered, and finally admitted with his guilty tears "I've fallen in love with her…" He slammed his hands on the table. "I love her! Dammit!"

His friends' looked at each other guiltily.

* * *

John kept glancing on the clock, restless while waiting for Mai. He looked at the window when he hear a taxi dropped someone.

"Mai-san –" He stopped when he noticed the girl looked so miserable.

"John..." She ran to the priest for comfort. John let her cry on his shoulders. "Why? What did I do wrong? I was silently hoping that it was not true, but… but…" John patted her back. "They're just making fun of me all this time…"

"You will get over this as the time comes. Just leave everything to the Lord, and He will heal your wounds."

Mai boohooed, forgetting about the kids who were supposedly sleeping.

* * *

The next day, Naru was disappointed learning that Mai left her old apartment for a new one. He's been trying to call her, but it seems he was blocked. Even the others who tried to contact her, but failed.

When he went to her school, the dean said that since her internship finished, she's no longer required to attend the classes and just waiting for the graduation.

Naru's last resort was to go to the orphanage-church, he called Lin for the address, and as expected from his assistant, he got it in no time.

"Father John, please let me see her…" He pleaded. "I know what we did was wrong, but please… let me explain to her everything."

"Get out!" A child's voice yelled from behind, throwing stones at him. "You're the bad guy who made mama cry! I hate you! Get out!" She throw another stone at him.

"Amy! That's bad!" John scolded. "Hurting other people is bad."

"He is the bad one!" The child yelled. John called the other caretakers to send Amy inside.

"I should apologize for that."

Naru shook his head. "I deserved that."

John saw that remorse on the guy's face. He sighed and ushered him to the garden to talk. "I think, you should leave her alone for a while."

"But, I don't want to leave this issue unsettled."

"Mai-san… was scarred massively." John whispered. "She's the kind of girl that will give more than one-hundred percent of her trust. That's why when it was broken, it leaves a huge wound on her heart." John sighed and looked up the sky. "I hope you understand Oliver. What you did is not something that can be forgiven with just 'sorry and explanation'."

Naru dropped his head on his hand. "I understand… and I know she won't believe me if I will tell her now that I love her."

John looked at him. "Is that your real feelings? Or is it due to the bet?"

"At first, I just wanted to teach her a lesson for ignoring me… but eventually, I saw how optimistic and how good-hearted she is.

She's radiating a different kind of spark, and I can't help but fall in love with her." He clenched his fist in regret. "There were several times where I can end the bet admit that I lost, but my pride won't let me."

"Indeed." John softly chuckled. "For Dr. Oliver Davis to admit defeat is so unlike you."

Naru took a deep breath, and wipe his tears. "Thank you for hearing me out, at least, Father."

"It's alright. It's my job."

They were walking back to the gate where Naru parked his car. "I guess, I should give her more time, until she, herself will decide to show up."

John smiled at him. "Yeah."

Naru bowed before climbing in the driver's seat.

* * *

The young scientist decided to go to the office, his feet felt so heavy, and the office, for the first time, felt so gloomy without Mai… The others were already there, waiting for him.

"Noll, I already have the report that you asked me to do." He raised his eyebrow at Lin. "About Mai-san's past." He became attentive and took a seat next to his brother.

"It seems that Mai-san, was in the orphanage when she's three. Her parents, died when their apartment burn down." Lin paused, everyone was so silent, the eerie silence was so uncomfortable. "She grew up in there, and the government gave her a scholarship, a privilege, to go to school. When she's sixteen, that's when Father John Brown was transferred from Osaka."

"Oh… That's why he's talking with a weird Kansai-ben." Gene mumbled.

"During high school, she had a boyfriend named Hinata Takashi, but it's only lasted for a few months."

"What happen?" Ayako asked curiously.

"During their school festival, the boy dumped her, telling her the he don't really love her... he only courted her because she looks like a challenge… and…"

"His fiends made a bet, or something." Naru finished.

"Yeah…"

The others gasped, realizing what they did was no different from what her ex's friends did.

"Oh no… we hurt her more than we thought…" Masako mumbled.

"We opened an old, deep, wound." Madoka whispered.

Everyone hanged their heads in regret, and guilt.

 _Mai… I'm so sorry… We're so sorry… Please… Come back to us… We will make things right..._


	12. The Wedding

Mai was supposedly happy on her graduation. But then, she was still hurt from what the others did to her. She celebrated her graduation party in the orphanage, with the kids and the parish priests.

When Amy turned three, she already filed the papers for her adoption, and it was still reviewed in the court.

Three months have passed, and tomorrow will be Masako and Gene's wedding, and the media was getting frenzy about it, especially when the couple cancelled their original date of the wedding, the people were asking about but they were light-lipped.

Mai turned off the TV, and went to do her usual chores in her apartment, she found a teaching job in the university. She's a part time assistant of Igarashi-sensei, a Professor in the same school as hers.

She yawned and glance at the clock, it's already ten in the evening. She stretched her hands, tired from recording her students' score in their last quiz, when she heard someone knocked on her door.

She froze.

Who would visit her this late at night? No one knew where she lived aside from John and few of her faculty friends. She cautiously went to the door and peek outside.

She blanched when the famous and bride-to-be Hara Masako stood outside.

Mai slightly opened the door, just enough to let her know that she's inside.

"Mai..." Masako gasped. "There's... There's something I wanted to tell you... can I come in? Please?" She pleaded.

Mai sighed and totally opened the door for her.

"You want tea?" She offered.

Masako softly shook her head. "I loved to, but I'm in a hurry."

The two ladies sat in silence in the living room.

"Mai... about the wedding tomorrow..." Masako started. "I know you hate us, what we did was unforgivable, we played you, but please... believe me when I say that you are one of my treasured friends... we might started it in the wrong the way, but it doesn't mean, we can't start over again, right?"

Mai didn't answered, keeping her tears at bay when her guest starting crying in front of her.

"Please Mai, be in my wedding. I want you to be there, I don't care if you will ignore the others... just... just be there as my friend." Masako handed her the invitation. "You can bring Amy-chan with you too."

Reluctantly, she received the colorful card.

"I'll think about it, but I won't promise."

* * *

Mai sighed for the umpteenth time, reading the invitation. The wedding will be one in the afternoon, and it's already eleven in the morning.

"Mai-san..." John called, taking a seat beside her in the chapel.

"John, I don't know what to do. I'm asking God for a sign."

The Australian priest softly smiled. "Mai-san, I know you missed them. They become your friends, you might not saw it, but you are happier when you are still acquainted with them."

"But they are all fakes." She spat bitterly. "They only did it to make me closer to them."

"I don't think so." John stated. "I only saw them once during that case, but I can see that they are genuinely worried about you when you were hospitalized, and they care for you."

Mai heaved a sigh. Loss on what she would do next.

"You can't find peace and happiness when you won't let go of your hatred." John added.

She softly smiled. "Thank you John." She stood up and bowed, before leaving the chapel.

"Mama! Mama! Hurry!" Amy suddenly dragged her in the gardens where she and the other kids were playing.

"What is it?"

"Look!" The kid pointed in the clear sky. Mai's eyes widened. There are red balloons hovering in the air.

"No way…" She gasped in disbelief. She gripped the invitation on her hand. "Amy, come on let's take a bath."

"Eh? Why?"

Mai smiled at the child. "We're going to attend a wedding."

There's no hesitation now, she already saw the sign that she asked from God. **He** also wanted her to step forward and overcome her hatred.

* * *

"Why are you so jittery, Masako? Come on! Don't tell me you're still having wedding jitters?" Ayako asked when she noticed her clenching her palms, a habit that she do when she's nervous.

"Ah, no..." She tried to smile at Ayako. "But I'm really nervous... After this, my civil status will change." She joked. She's nervous, alright! But it's not because of the wedding. She was nervous if Mai accepted her offer to be here in her wedding.

When the visitors were already seated, the wedding planner entered their room, telling them to prepare.

The wedding march was played, cameras were rolling as the ceremony started. Masako was glowing in her white long-sleeve turtle neck lace wedding gown.

Before the door in the church closed, a late visitor leaped inside holding a child in her arm, showing her invitation to the two guards standing on the doorway.

"I made it!" Mai panted, slipping on the back row.

The man beside her was amused on her slight disheveled appearance. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Mai looked at him, and smiled. "Yes."

"How are you related to the couple?"

Mai thought for a moment. "Friends." She answered simply. She felt Amy tugged her dress, she looked down at her.

"Shoes." She said, with her chubby finger, pointing at her undone shoes.

"Oh..." Mai gasped. She crouched down to help her with her shoes, her hair, and on the ribbon of her dress.

"Your... sister?" The man beside her asked curiously.

"My daughter."

The man widened his eyes for a second before a scary smirk crept over his face.

Mai grasped Amy's hand and moved away from the stranger, she took the vacant seat on the row before them. She smelled trouble around him.

* * *

"Masako!"

The newlywed couple gasped and turned around. Masako's eyes tear up when she saw her. "Mai..." She hugged the girl tightly. "Thank you for coming!" She carefully squeezed Amy's cheeks. "And you too!"

"Congrasholashuns!" The child greeted.

Masako chuckled at the mispronounced word. "Thank you!"

"Mai..." Gene gasped, and in the corner of his eyes, he saw Naru stood up from his seat in the reception, Ayako and Madoka covered their mouths in disbelief.

The girl smiled at him. "Best wishes."

Gene immediately hugged her. "Sorry… We're so sorry…"

"Hey! This is your wedding!" Mai playfully smacked his shoulders.

The twin chuckled. "Right."

One of the waiters ushered her to the vacant seat, same table with Naru and the others. Parents of the bride and groom were there too.

Mai mentally groaned. Spell awkward.

 _W-E-D-D-I-N-G-R-E-C-E-P-T-I-O-N_


	13. The Re-Introduction

Oliver Davis was one of the most sought out bachelors in London. He got everything what a woman wanted for a man – looks, money, prestige, and a perfect gentleman.

But the latter was shattered when he saw his then girlfriend for three years in the arms of another man. He thought that women will appreciates a guy more if they were patient about doing that thing, he respected her so much to the point of not crossing that line without getting married first.

But when he confronted her, she even made it looked like it was his fault for being 'too gentle' and broke up with him.

That's why he gave his first time to a total stranger that he met in a bar while he's mourning for his broken heart.

He did it again with another girl, and another, and another, until he collected a quite number of bed partners. They wanted to be disrespected and to be played with, so he's giving them what they wanted.

They love the material things that he gave them, and they satisfied him with their body.

It's a mutual give and take relationship until he met her...

Her, who look at him with her charming and bright eyes,

Her, who smiled and then praise him like he's the most amazing person in the world,

Her, who was so naive and idiot,

Her, who was so selfless,

Her, who saved his life.

The hurt in her eyes when she learned the truth hunted him in his sleep. He gave her time to heal, three months... he was discreetly following her for three months.

He was already content watching her smile, hearing her laughter from afar. He was itching to approach her to talk to her, to tease her, to make her blush, pout, and angry, but he couldn't. Just by remembering Mai's teary face froze him.

He broke up with his partners then, if he's going to pursue Mai, he must come to her clean.

And now, she's standing in the balcony in reception area. She looks beautiful as ever from the last time he saw her.

Oliver took a deep breath, preparing himself. He frowned when he noticed a man bringing two flutes of champagne walking to her direction, before the man called her, he saw him put something in one of the flutes.

* * *

"Hey"

Mai jumped from the voice that startled her. It was the stranger from the church earlier "Hey..."

"You are alone, where's your partner?"

"I don't have one."

"Well, care for a drink?" He smiled, handing her a flute.

Mai stared at it for a moment but before she can even took it from him, a strong hand gripped her wrist. She glanced at the person and saw a scowling Naru glaring dagger at the stranger in front of her.

"I don't think she needed your company." Naru growled. "She's with me."

The man knitted his eyebrow, looking at him in doubt. "Liar. She said she's alone."

"SHE'S. WITH. ME." He snarled at him. Mai swear she felt her flute turned iced-cold.

"I'm with him." She smiled at the stranger.

"Is he the father of your child?"

Mai controlled herself not to blush, and answer seriously with a straight face. "Yes..."

The stranger looked at her from head to toe, then to Naru. "Aren't you too young to have a child?"

"It's none of your business." Naru spat irritatingly.

"And here I thought you're a decent woman, you're a no different from a bitch then." He sneered before turning his heels back in the reception.

Leaving Mai stiffed frozen.

And a livid Naru.

"THAT SON OF A-!"

"Stop!" Mai grabbed his hand from charging the stranger. "Stop, don't make a scene in your brother's wedding reception."

Naru glared at her. "But he just called you -"

"I don't care what people called me, and besides, it's none of your business in first place."

He sober up. Remembering why he approached her in the first place with that man. "Throw that away."

Mai tilted her in confusion.

"The flute." He clarified. "He put something on it."

"I know. I have feeling about it."

"Then why did you still accept it, idiot?" He scolded.

"It doesn't mean I will drink it, jerk." She rolled her eyes before dumping the champagne on the potted plant.

Naru softly smiled at her, he was pleased that he can now talk to her like he used to. Mai was busy appreciating the lights outside, when a waiter passed their way, Naru took two flutes.

"Mai..." Naru started. The girl looked at him, waiting for whatever he wanted to say. "I'm so sorry... Please... I know what I, we," He corrected. "Did was unforgivable... I want us to start over again." He straightened up, composing his self.

"I'm Oliver Davis, but you can call me Naru, short for 'Narcissist', I am single and only available for you, mind if I join you here tonight?"

And he smiled at her, the smile that always made her heart skip a beat, handing her a flute of sparkling wine.

Mai chuckled, and gladly took the offered drink. "I don't mind at all, and I'm Mai. Single but a career-driven woman, I don't prioritized my love life. Do you still want to be only available for me?"

"Of course."

He flashed his annoying trademark smug smirk.

* * *

"Awww~~ I'm glad! Jou-chan really came!" Bou-san comically sobbed, the group discreetly watched the two in the balcony. They were both smiling, and laughing.

"Mama is with the bad guy!" Amy exclaimed, she was sitting on Ayako's lap. During the party, the group distracted Amy to play with them, and to separate her from Mai while Naru was making his move.

"He's not a bad guy, Amy-chan." Gene smiled at the kid. "He's an idiot but he's not a bad guy, and he might become your papa one day!"

Amy frowned at the twin, then glance at the balcony. Amy suddenly jumped from Ayako's lap and run towards the two, she won't let the bad guy hogged her mama Mai the whole night!


	14. The Letter

After Gene and Masako's wedding, the couple immediately flew to Europe for their honeymoon. Naru took this chance to introduce Mai to his parents, his mother, Luella, cried and constantly apologizing on behalf of their idiot scientist son. Their father was a prominent figure in the paranormal research world, she often read his name in textbooks during her college years, and now she's standing in front of him.

The other SPR team cried and apologized, especially Bou-san, for how they treated her, but they assured her that the fun and waves of laughter they shared were not fakes, it was genuine, they truly love Mai.

Mai chose to leave the party first when she noticed Amy drowsing on her seat. She carefully lifted the child, and bid goodbye to the others.

And Naru offered her a ride.

* * *

John was praying in the chapel when he heard the main door open, he made a sign of the cross before leaving the place.

Naru bowed at the young priest, and the latter bowed in return.

"It's been a while, Father Brown."

"Nice to see you again, Davis-san." John smiled. "Mai-san, let me take Amy-chan to her room." He took the sleeping child from her arms and went upstairs.

An awkward atmosphere surrounded the two.

"Uhm... Do you want a cup of tea before leaving?" Mai chose to break the ice between them.

Naru smiled, a smile that reached his eyes. "I loved too. You don't know how much I miss your tea."

Mai's breath hitched when she saw his expression. Yes, they are twins and she always saw Gene smiled all the time, but his smile can't take her breath away like how Naru does now.

The girl looked away to hide her blush. _Dammit! He's really good-looking!_

"Come, I'll make you some."

She led him to the dining hall. Naru was patiently waiting while Mai was making him tea. After some minutes, she went back with two cups of hot and steamy tea.

Naru inhaled the aroma that he missed so much before he took a sip.

"By the way Mai, I know this sounds selfish, but can you work back with me again in SPR?"

Mai stilled on her seat. "Naru, I love my job."

"I know... and I'm not telling you to leave your job, but with Gene and Masako on their honeymoon, I won't have mediums for a while, and it's a huge breach for the team."

The girl thought for a moment. He's right, without his brother he can't recklessly use his PK. Without mediums, it will make their cases tougher than usual.

"Alright, but only until their return." Mai decided. "And it will be a part-time, my teaching job will still be my priority."

"Thank you." Naru sighed in relief.

"Mai-san." The two turned their heads and saw John approaching them. The young priest handed her an envelope, it was addressed to her, and it came from the court. "This has arrived earlier."

Mai was nervous, she can even hear her heartbeat. The letter was about on her adoption for Amy. She opened the letter and read it, and the words that caught her eyes were "Sorry", "Rejected", "There are more suitable parents for the child" etcetera, etcetera, but clearly to her, they rejected her application.

"No..." Mai whispered, her tears started to fall.

John softly patted her back. "Mai-san..."

Naru took her hands and intertwined it with his' "Mai... it's alright -"

"NO!" Mai yelled. "I have my reason why I wanted to adopt her. I want to protect her." She cried.

Naru took the crying girl to his chest.

"Mai-san... the reason why they rejected you because you are single," John said. "The other couple who wanted to adopt her were married for at least five years who can't conceive a child."

Mai shook her head. "I want to protect her. What if they can't understand? What if they will take advantage of her? I can't let that happen."

Naru looked curiously at John, the priest, who already know what he wanted to say, shook his head. It's not his place to say anything.

"What you mean Mai?" The young doctor asked.

Mai hiccuped, wiping her tears, and she slowly looked at him. Her lips were quivering, torn between telling him the truth or not.

She chose the former.

"N-N-Naru... Amy is a gifted child..."

Naru softly squeezed her hands, encouraging to continue and not to be afraid.

"She's... she's a healer..." She took a breath before continuing. "She's the one who healed and saved me during our case before."

Naru's eyes' slowly widen up as the information sunk in.

"What?"

He gasped.


	15. The PK User

Mai stayed in the orphanage when John informed her that the couple whom the court approved to adopt Amy will come today.

Naru was on her side. Calming her down, since she never stopped crying. Since the day Mai received the rejection letter, she's been disheartened, especially since she has a sturdy reason why he wanted to adopt the kid.

 _"It happened three years ago... I still remember it, it was raining hard." Mai started to recount the events. John made her and Naru a cup of tea, as the latter was listening. "I don't know, but, at that particular night, I couldn't sleep... And my 'instinct' told me to come outside."_

 _"It was very strange indeed since I saw Mai-san coming down from the stairs, around ten in the evening."  
_

 _Mai nodded. "And I told John about this nagging feeling I had. So, we both opened the door, and there, in the footsteps, we saw her... in a basket... covered with baby blankets and umbrella, with only one note."_

 _Naru raised his eyebrow. "There's a note?"_

 _John nodded. "Yes, it says: 'Her name is Amy, four months old, please take care of her.'"_

 _"I ran outside to see if I can still catch whoever left her there, but I saw no one." Mai sighed._

 _Naru quietly sipped his tea. "When did you notice her... abilities?"_

 _Mai glanced at John, it was his story to say. He's the first person who experienced it after all._

 _"It was when Amy-chan still one year and seven months, there's a cat that she really likes, and it climbed in the tallest part of the tree. I tried to get it, but unfortunately, I fell down."_

 _Mai groaned. "Everyone panicked! I even heard his bones cracked. And then Amy, she was so scared... she ran into John, and hugged him, crying."_

 _"And I felt fine afterwards. I even went to the hospital to make sure. And the X-Ray didn't show any broken bones in me."_

 _"I never believed him when he told me about it at first, it was until I experienced it myself." Mai stared at her empty cup. "We went to Ueno Park when it suddenly rain, I got a high fever the next day. Amy was crying and never leaves my side, she was blaming herself for it."_

 _"And you got better?" Naru asked interestedly._

 _Mai nodded._

 _"That's when I told John to keep quiet about it, and we, if possible, wanted to avoid Amy to cry in front of others."_

 _John softly patted her back when she started crying again. "What if the couple who will adopt her will know about it? I want her to fall into some greedy people's hands. I don't want Amy to suffer."_

 _Naru brought the girl to his chest. "Then we must be there the see the couple who will adopt her."  
_

"Mama? Why are you crying?" Amy asked innocently, she accusingly pointed at Naru. "The bad guy made you cry again?"

Mai shook her head, "No... He didn't do anything. He's being a good guy." She hugged the kid, she never told her yet about the rejection paper.

"Is that her? Sooo cute~~" A shrill voice echoed in the living room. Mai and Naru stood up, a couple, more or less on their forties entered, accompanied by another priest.

The woman was wearing a skimpy outfit and wore such heavy make-up. What ticked Mai off was she's smoking! For heaven's sake! Didn't she know about second-hand smoking?!

Her husband, or at least, that's how Mai assumed at the man following the woman, was wearing tattered jeans and polo shirt. He has a nose piercing.

Mai's instinct says they're not trustworthy.

"Yes, she's Amy-chan, Hojo-san." The priest nodded, even him felt uncomfortable at the couple.

The Hojo woman immediately smothers the kid. "She's cuter in person!"

The kid wiggled under her grasp, trying to let go.

"Hojo-san, you're suffocating her," Naru informed her seriously.

"Oh, right... sorry, Amy-chan... we needed to sign the papers first before we can go home." The Hojo woman trailed her eyes on Naru. "Later handsome~ I wouldn't mind even if you're younger~" She purred before she winked at him.

Mai's jaw dropped at the blatant flirting in front of the kid, and in front of her husband!

"Naru, there's no way I will let them have Amy!"

* * *

Amy was crying, screaming, as the couple tried to take her away. "NOOOO! I won't come with you! I want my mama!"

"I am your new mama! So come on!" The Hojo woman tugged the kid's small arms.

"Hey, you are hurting her!" Mai yelled.

"Shut up!" The new adopted mother yelled back.

"NOOOO! Mama!"

The Hojo woman looked at her husband. "Don't be so useless and help me here, would you?!" She snapped.

Her husband grumbled an incoherent word before he grabbed the kid's other arm.

"NO! NO! LET GO!" She screamed. "LET GO OF MEEEE!"

Mai, Naru and everyone who was watching widened their eyes when the couple was shoved away with an invisible force.

Amy tottered towards Mai, crying.

"MAMA!"

Mai immediately brought the crying kid in her arms. Mai stared at Naru.

"Wha-What was that?!" She asked unbelievably.

"PK..." Naru whispered in disbelief. "Have she done it before?" He asked the Mai, who was still calming Amy.

Mai shook her head. "No… at least, I haven't seen her exhibiting such ability."

John made a sign of the cross.

"What should we do about them?"

He asked his fellow priests, referring to the unconscious couple on the ground.


	16. The Proposal

**– Three years ago –**

Mai decided to stay in the orphanage. When the news stated that there will be a storm, she wanted to help John and the others in securing the kids. She's sleepy, the rain pitter-pattering on the roof is like a lullaby to her and yet, here she is, wide awake.

Outside. Come outside.

Her gut feeling was telling her to come outside. The thunder and lightning were still flashing on her windows.

"Why would I come outside in this kind of weather?" She mumbled. But Mai knew too well not to ignore what her instinct was telling her, so she wore her raincoat and come downstairs, and saw John reading a book in the living room.

The priest tilted his head confusion seeing her in her raincoat.

"Mai-san? Where are you going? It's late."

The girl sheepishly smiled at him. "Err... uhm... just outside... There's something I wanted to check outside."

"I'll come with you."

Mai opened the heavy wooden door and gasped when she saw an umbrella protecting the baby in the basket from the rain!

"Oh Lord, another child was abandoned in this kind of weather nothing less." John made a sign of a cross and mumbled a short prayer.

"John, look at this." Mai took the paper on top of the sleeping baby, it has a baby bottle with half drink milk and pair of diapers.

" _'Her name is Amy, four months old, please take care of her. As her mother, this is the most that I can do to protect her.'_ " John read the English writing letter. Mai immediately ran outside despite of the heavy rain, hoping to catch the mother who left her daughter, but failed, she only found an empty street. Mai noticed that gate's padlock and chain was destroyed.

She removed her raincoat and went inside, locking the front door. The baby was still sleeping soundly on the basket.

"Someone cut the gate's lock." Mai informed the priest.

"What?" John gasped. "But I was in the living room for some time before you came down, and I didn't hear anything."

"Maybe because of the rain?"

John thought for a moment, and that's the plausible explanation. "Maybe."

Mai read the letter again. "Is... Is this blood?!"

"Where?"

"This." She pointed at the faint red spots on the paper. "Maybe, Amy's mother was in danger and she didn't want her child to be in danger as well, that's why she left her in the orphanage."

"But how did she know that this is an orphanage and not just a church?"

"Well... instinct...?"

John sighed. "Not all people have a strong instinctive ability like you, Mai-san."

The baby in the basket squirmed before letting out a cry.

"Waaah! She's crying! What should we do! What should we do!" Mai panicked when the cry gets louder and louder.

"Relax Mai-san, maybe she's hungry."

"Hungry?" Mai remembered the milk that was left with the baby. "Ah, here." Mai thrust the bottle in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Waa! Mai-san, be careful." John teach her how to properly feed the baby, but the baby kept shaking her head not wanting to drink the milk. "Hm. Ah, take care in your arms Mai-san, she just wanted to be carried."

"Eh? Me? But –"

"Now, now, we need lull her back to sleep." John took the baby from the basket and placed it careful in Mai's arms. Mai's chest felt warm when the baby looked at her then giggled.

"It seems that she likes you already." John commented. "You just need to rock her to sleep."

"You are really good at handling infants, John."

"Well, back in Australia, there are several newborns were left in the orphanage, and we don't have enough caretakers, so we take care of them ourselves."

"Oh..."

Mai do everything John told her about taking care of the baby, how to change the diapers, how to bath her. She now has a reason to go home early after her part time job.

"Ma...ma!" The toddler giggled. Mai was playing with her together with the other kids. She can now crawl and talk.

"No, it's onee-chan." Mai corrected her. "O-nee-chan."

"Mama!"

"No, no, no, Amy-chan, I'm not your mother. I'm your onee-chan."

The ten-month old Amy stared at her before letting out a loud cry.

"Waah! What's wrong?!" Mai exclaimed in surprised, she rubbed the baby's back, but she just cried louder. "Amy-chan, what's wrong?"

"Mam... ma!" The baby hiccuped.

Mai stared at her teary eyes, that was staring at her, before she sighed in resignation.

"Alright, I'll be your mama."

The baby gradually stopped from crying before she giggled, hugging her neck.

"Mam-ma..."

* * *

Naru and the rest of SPR members are in the orphanage, Naru called Ayako to checked on the unconscious couple, the others arrived later and Naru asked Lin to check the couple's background. Amy was sleeping in her room, exhausted from crying.

Mai was sitting in the couch, staring at nothing. Now that Amy displayed other abilities aside from being a healer, she's now more determined to adopt her. She doesn't want her to fall in some greedy and opportunists hands.

She deeply sighed, covering her face before she softly sobbed.

John placed the tea on the table, and sat beside her, comforting her.

"John, I'm going to appeal in the court." She said, the priest stared at her sympathetically. He knew too well that Mai loves the kid. She's the one basically took care of her ever since Amy was sent in the orphanage. She's the one who taught her how to walk, and talk. Mai was basically her 'mother' in a sense.

"I'm going to do everything for the court to approve me in adopting Amy."

"I'm not going to stop you but it's going to be tough Mai-san, you are already rejected once."

"I have a suggestion Mai." Naru interrupted them. "For the court to approve of you."

The brunette's eyes lit up of hope. "What is it, Naru?"

"Marry me."


End file.
